Trouble
by Music-soothes-all
Summary: Hope is on the outs with Alaric due to her performance with the Necromancer. She walks by Alaric's office and eavesdrops on his conversation.


It was a long day, Hope has been on the outs with Alaric since she had disobeyed him and tried to outsmart the Necromancer. The only issue is it had outsmarted her.

It started early morning, Hope was strolling through one the corridors and as she walked passed Alaric's office she overheard him discussing tactics with Emma and Dorian. They were discussing whether or not they were going to keep the students in the dark. Hope didn't like the sound of that so she had stayed to listen to the rest of the conversation.

She knew she would be in trouble if she were to be caught so she performed a spell to cover her. She would be in even more trouble if Alaric knew she was doing magic that was not taught at the school, but at this time she was already on the outskirts and didn't think there was much more he could do.

Turns out she couldn't be more wrong. She was beginning to think eavesdropping was a terrible idea. The discussion was very private one and she highly doubted they would want any of the students finding out. They were arguing over whether the students had a right to know what had happened and what might come next. Clearly it was a heated discussion as they all thought very differently on the topic. Emma thinks the students have a right to know everything, Dorian believed they had a right to know to a certain degree but Alaric was against it all until they knew more information. Hope doesn't know where she stands, as she knew it was her fault and she was only just beginning to make some friends. She was afraid that the students would ask questions and the fingers will be pointed at her.

Hope was too busy in her own mind to notice that the talking had stopped. When she looked up she realised that she was no longer cloaked and they were all staring at her. Emma had a disappointed look upon her face, Dorian looked shocked and Alaric looked angry.

"Emma and Dorian, you both need to leave my office now" Alaric had spoken with such certainty. Hope was beginning to think she had never seen him look so angry.

"No need guys, I was just leaving" Hope said. "No Hope, you and I need to have a discussion about you recent behaviour" Alaric replied.

Hope looked back at Emma and Dorian, she didn't want them to leave. Although Alaric was only human, he could still be tough to deal with when he was angry.

As the other two left Alaric was staring at Hope with a disapproving look. "Sit down" he spoke. Hope took the seat across from his desk. Alaric rose from his seat. He walked around the desk and sat on top of it, directly in front of Hope.

"What do you think you're doing Hope?" Alaric asked, "Did you really think you could get away with spying on us? Your behaviour hasn't been of the best recently. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You guys were talking about us anyway, do you honestly think I wouldn't? In my defence, I was coming to talk to you. It's not my fault you guys were having this discussion where anyone walking by could hear."

"So you think this is my fault? The fact that you were listening in on our private conversations? And using magic when you're not supposed to be? The only thing that is my fault is you getting caught."

Hope just sat there in silence. There was nothing she could say that could make this better. There was no real reason for her to do what she did.

"Are you even going to apologise?" Alaric voice had been rising this entire time. He was about ready to explode.

"Look I'm sorry. I don't really know what you want me to say. I did something stupid, and I got caught doing it. Do I feel bad? Yes. Can I take it back? No. What do you want me to do?" Hope finally replied.

Alaric stood there staring at Hope. He really didn't want to think she could be so stupid. But she keeps making mistakes and getting caught. Alaric knows if something doesn't change soon she could get hurt. Or worse, get others hurt.

"I want you to stop being so reckless. What you've been doing is so stupid, and you need to start acting smart. And until that happens I'm going to need to keep a better eye on you."

Hope was shocked. First Alaric called her stupid and now he thinks she needs to be baby sat. Even yet, him being the one to do so. She just couldn't believe this. Things had taken a turn and she had not expected this. Most times he gets angry and yells at her. But he has never gone so far to say she needed someone to keep watch over her. So she stayed quiet. No matter what she said he wasn't going to listen. So she sat there and listened to him.

"Well Hope, let's talk about what is going to happen now, and what kind of punishment I'm going to give you."


End file.
